roll to me
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino have been best friends forever. But when Ino is in a bad relationship with her current boyfriend. She finds comfort in Shikamaru who won't share his feeling with her. but what happends when she is heartbroken... will things change?


Nurico- here i am writing a story of my favorite couple

Neji- nurico people are asleep

Nurico- no their not

Neji- yeah sure

Nurico- you are such an ass hole you know

Neji- wach your vocabulary young lady

Nurico- make me "neji runs after nurico trying to hit her"

Tenten- oh brother... um well full flesh kunnoichi dosent own naruto

Ino- that right now with the story!!!!!!!!!!

_**Look around your world pretty baby**_

_**Is it everything you hoped it'd be**_

_**The wrong guy, the wrong situation**_

_**The right time to roll to me,**_

_**Roll to me.**_

"Ino, stop nagging me. I don't want to go out tonight!" Her boyfriend, Kiba screamed to her on the other line.

"I didn't see you all week, it's a Friday night why wouldn't you want to do anything?" Ino asked her boyfriend concerned. It wasn't that she didn't trust her boyfriend; thinking about it now, she didn't trust him, not a single word.

"You know what! Maybe I just don't want to do something with you!" Kiba screamed into the phone and hung up. Ino could feel herself tearing up, and like she had done numerous times the week she began to question Kiba's loyalty. Ino needed someone to talk to, Sakura was away on vacation and Hinata would only make her feel worse. She knew exactly who to talk to. She picked up her phone and began to dial.

"Shikamaru?" Ino sobbed into the phone

"Ino, are you ok?" Shikamaru asked concerned

"Can I come over?" Ino asked sobbing into the phone again

"I'm actually out of the house right now." Her responded. He was at one of the biggest parties of the year. Every year the sand kunoichi, Temari would hold a huge party, with her parents dead and all, completely unsupervised, the cops where expected any minute. He decided to would be for the best to go she what's bothering her friend.

"You know what, I'll be home in a minute, I'll meet you there." Shikamaru said closing his phone and heading for the door. As he was about to leave he noticed Ino's boyfriend across the room, he decided to investigate.

"Hey Kiba." Shikamaru said casually

"Hey man, what's up?" Kiba asked somewhat preoccupied

"Well I just got off the phone with Ino…" Shikamaru stopped obviously he was not paying attention to the conversation. He seemed to be looking right over Shikamaru's shoulder across the room. Shikamaru turned to see none other than anko herself waving flirtatiously towards Kiba, signaling him to come over.

"You know what man, I'll get back to you on that." Kiba said patting Shikamaru's shoulder and practically running across the room. Shikamaru just sighed inward; he knew that Kiba was bad for Ino he just needed her to see.

_**Look into your heart pretty baby,**_

_**Is it aching with some nameless need.**_

_**Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it**_

_**Right then,**_

_**Roll to me.**_

"Ino…" Shikamaru started as he saw Ino sitting on his porch crying

"I'm fine, I'm really fine." Ino replied but began sobbing again

"No your not, and you know it. Come on, let's go inside." Shikamaru said as he lifted her and allowed her to lean on his shoulder.

"I'll make us some hot coco, and then you can tell me what's really going." He said as they both walked into the kitchen.

As they walked out side, they both sat across from each other on a long chair, poolside.Gabriella sighed and smiled. She loved autumn nights; everything else was pitch black except for the light from the pool. She was most comfortable at Shikamarus house; it was much better than her own.

"Now what is wrong?" he said looking in her eyes, Ino couldn't dare looking at him in the eyes; the last thing she wanted him to see was all the hurt and pain inside them.

"Why is it that I can't break up with him Shika, Why?" Ino asked him in all seriousness

Shikamaru was thrown off by how quickly she jumped into the conversation, he would usually have to beg and plea for her to talk to him. _You don't even know what he is really like_, Shikamaru thought to him self but he would never actually say that out loud.

"That's a tough question Ino, you really need to look inside yourself for that one. But what I can tell you is that, maybe you want something out of him, something he can't give you." Shikamaru said truthfully, the one thing the Kiba couldn't offer he was love, Shikamaru knew that all Ino wanted was to be loved. Between her parents divorce, and Kiba problems almost every weekend. Shikamaru knew that the one person in the whole world that could give her all the love that she ever wanted was he, and only he.

"Do you really think so?" Ino asked unsure

"That's what I think, and what I think and you think can be two completely different things." He said taking another sip of his drink. He wouldn't dare tell Ino what he saw at the party not to long ago, it would break her heart, or even worse it would break her.

"I can't handle all this Shikamaru." Ino said throwing her face into her hands

"Don't say that, don't even think that. You're strong, I know you are." He replied

"I just don't know anymore, everything is going wrong." Ino said making herself feel worse

"Come on, if sitting pool side won't drinking hot coco won't cheer you up then I know one other thing that will." He said taking her hand and leading her inside.

Shikamaru always seemed to know exactly what Ino wanted at every moment of the day, if being by the pool wouldn't cheer her up then he knew a trip to _The Scoop _and a walk in the park would a fail free plan.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked taking out his wallet

"Mint chocolate chip with fudge with chocolate sprinkles." Ino said giggling

"Sounds good, I'll have the same." Shikamaru said handing Ino her ice cream and taking his.

_**And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair**_

_**So if you want to talk the night through**_

_**Guess who will be there?**_

As they walked through the park conversations varied from past memories and what was expected for the future.

"How's the divorce been going?" Shikamaru asked hoping that it was going better, but he was wrong.

"It could be better." Ino signed,

"My dad came home drunk again last night, I didn't dare walk downstairs. They where fighting again…it was worse they usual." Ino she continued

"Do you know where he is now?" he asked, Ino in return shook her head meaning 'no'

"I think you should stay at my house tonight, for the best." Shikamaru said as they left the park and headed back to Shikamaru's house

"Are you sure its ok?" Ino asked

"Positive." He said putting an arm over her shoulder

- - - - -

Shikamaru woke up that morning almost falling off the couch completely forgetting that he had invited Ino to stay the night."troublesome"he said while getting up. He was about to go upstairs was wake her when he noticed a note on the fridge.

_shika, _

_Didn't want to wake you, _

_Thanks again. _

_Love always, _

_Ino _

_**So don't try to deny it pretty baby,**_

_**You've been down so long you can hardly see**_

_**When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining**_

_**It's the right time to roll to me**_

Shikamaru walked through the village on Monday morning in search for Ino. He hadn't talked to her since Friday and was hoping that she was feeling better. As he turned the corner heading towards Ino's house he stopped dead in his tracks. Shikamaru clenched his fists at the sight of Kiba, and much to his surprise he was with Ino. He didn't dare take another step, he decided for the best to watch from a distance. And as the seconds passed it seemed to get worse and worse. Ino's back was against her door with Kiba standing in front of her, still fighting the urge to run up and punch him. He wouldn't treat her like Kiba did; he would love her unconditionally, more than life itself.

He sighed giving up all hope, but as he was about to leave, when he saw Kiba lightly peck Ino on the cheek and walk away. Shikamaru felt a surge on anger rise through his body, but it quickly turned to sadness when he saw Ino's face, she slowly wiped the kiss off her face, other than that there was no emotion in her face, not even the usual sadness he would see in her eyes. He finally watched her close her door and leave.

As the days went on Shikamaru couldn't help but think about Ino and the events that had taken place that morning, she said that she _loved _Kiba, but from what he saw today he wasn't too sure. It was obvious that Kiba didn't 't love her, flirting with random girls on a daily bases; he could only image what else he was capable of.

He decided for the best to shake it off and continue on with the rest of his week.

- - - - -

As the week carried on Shikamaru went on with his daily routine with a few calls from Ino here and there, mostly about the divorce, but once in a while Kiba would pop up. And from what Ino was telling him the divorce was not going well. Positions where still being divided and Ino knew that soon a custody hearing would be held, which is what Ino feared most.

It seemed like a week hand flown by, it was Friday night already; Shikamaru was out to dinner with the guys celebrating another success full mission. After the guys finished eating and eventually parted ways and heading back to there homes.

_**Look around your world pretty baby**_

_**Is it everything you hoped it'd be**_

_**The wrong guy, the wrong situation**_

_**The right time to roll to me**_

As Shikamaru was walking up his drive way he couldn't help but notice a small figure sitting on his porch crying; it took a couple of moments for Shikamaru to notice that it was Ino.

"INO! What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked running towards her

Ino didn't say anything; she just sat there looking at the ground.

"You have to tell me what's wrong Ino, it's the only way I can help." He said sitting down next to her

"He a-ndd he-rrr…together." Ino stuttered

"Kiba was with…with." She continued

"Oh no." Shikamaru said knowing exactly who she was talking about, Anko.

"It was horrible Shika." She said remembering what had happened not too long ago

_Flashback _

_Ino walking into Kiba's house, he had give her a key a few weeks ago that he had told her that she could use it at anytime. She wanted to surprise him, so she bought a couple of movies hoping that he would be up to having a movie night; she was very wrong. _

"_Sorry I just showed up but I was…oh my god! Kiba!" Ino said dropping the movies to the floor. Ino saw the worst sight that could possibly be seen. Clothes thrown all over, and KIba completely naked in his bed with Anko next to him. She ran out the door as fast as she could not wanting to see anymore. _

_End Flashback _

"He didn't even chase after me, he didn't say a word." Ino said looking at Shikamaru with tears running down her eyes

"Ino, he is an idiot, and he always going be an idiot. Don't let him do this to you." Shikamaru said taking her hand

"How could I be so naïve, how could I not see this coming?" She replied throwing herself onto him

"You just feel for the wrong guy." He said simply

"Then who is the right guy?" She asked looking in his eyes

Shikamaru decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to do what he wanted to do for so long. So he swallowed all that the feels that he had been hiding from her for so long, and gave himself up to her. He placed his palms on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Pausing for a few seconds not wanting to miss a single moment. Then he slowly pulled her face towards his, pulling her into a deep kiss. He felt every moment he doubted himself slowly melt away. Ino on the other hand didn't know if she was more surprised or relieved. She hadn't taken notice to her feeling for Shikamaru up until now, and she regretted waiting this long.

When they finally separated for air couldn't even find words to describe how she was feeling. So many emotions running through her at once, she felt like she was going to explode.

"I think I found him." Ino said smiling and kissing him again.

_**Roll to me, **_

_**Roll to me.**_

"Neji is still chasing Nurico"

Tenten- well since Nurico is busy...

Hinata- we should say to the readers to

Ino-review!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata- when thit in got here?

Ino- since the start

Tenten- wow i didnt see you

Ino- what ever

Neji- Nurico get back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NUrico- NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
